1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shielded flat cable placed in a limited wiring space inside a small electronic device such as a handheld terminal or mobile communication terminal which is recently desired to be further downsized, and a cable harness using the shielded flat cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a small electronic device such as a handheld terminal or mobile communication terminal, a flexible printed circuit (FPC) and a flexible flat cable (FFC) etc., which are relatively flexible and can be placed inside a small and thin flat electronic device, are often used as a signal transmitting wiring material by being placed at a joint etc. between a main body used as an operation part etc. of the small electronic device and a display such as a liquid crystal display.
JP-A-2001-101934 discloses a flat cable that plural thin wires (e.g., coaxial cables) are flatly arrayed and a polyester fibrous member is woven into between the plural thin wires in a direction substantially orthogonal to a longitudinal direction of the flatly-arrayed plural thin wires.